


"What are you doing on the floor?"

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, bit of a stupid one really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Day 2 of Hardzello Week 2019/20 - Prompt 2 "What are you doing on the floor?"
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	"What are you doing on the floor?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one boiiiiissssss
> 
> Not overly happy with it but that's why I did this writing challenge - I want to get used to writing different things and ones I aren't overly comfortable doing sooooo here it is

“Come on Ben”.

Gwil halted his steps, woven between the trailers, because he was certain he just heard Joe, his very late to set cast mate, groan at his other equally as late cast mate, Ben.

“Harder, come on”.

Okay, Gwil was 100% certain that was Joe, and raised his eyebrows when he heard some very  _ enthusiastic  _ bangs coming from the wardrobe trailer. Neither actor should be in there, makeup and wardrobe were already on set ready to do any alterations during filming.

“Fuck,” Ben moaned, sounding breathless, “it’s too tight, I can’t”. 

Gwil’s eyebrows were now touching his hairline and his mouth agape. Were these two actually having sex, right now? His feet somehow deciding to investigate further carried him up the familiar steps although his brain wanted to flee, and before he knew it, Gwil swung the door open.

Ben was knelt over Joe, Roger wig falling across his shoulders as a white leather waistcoat clung to sweat sticky skin. His skin was flushed a blotchy red as the Brit panted, eyes screwed closed as he was near enough laying on the man below. And Joe wasn’t much better, with his John wig splayed out around his head like some for of angel, as he had one arm braced against the dresser, obviously ready to push back against Ben.

“Why are you on the floor?” 

It took both the other actors look of pure horror for Gwil to realise that he’d actually said that out loud, and seconds of pure tension followed in some form of an anwser. 

“It’s not what it looks like, mate,” Ben blurted out, the necklaces around his neck clanging together as the blond pulled himself up, steadying himself against the trailer wall, “I was just helping-”

“‘Just helping’? What the fuck are you helping him with? Finding his fucking prostate?” For some reason, Gwil’s filter had turned himself off, and even he gaped at what came out of his mouth, but honest to god he had no idea what was going on.

So his natural reaction was to flee. 

Brian May wig bouncing as he rushed away, Gwil had no idea where he was going, or what he had seen, or what he was thinking, but it was only when Ben grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

“Fucking christ Gwil what the shit man,” the Brit spat out, Joe hopping after him, “I was just trying to help Joe get his fucking shoes on”. 

“Yeah, no need to run off like that,” Joe managed to catch them up, standing on one foot. Looking down, Gwilym realised that, actually, yes, Joseph Mazzello only had one shoe on and was, in fact, fully dressed other than that. 

“Bugger”.

“Yeah, bugger,” Ben seemed genuinely annoyed, shoving a bit at Gwil’s arm before letting him go, turning around to grab at the boot Joe had helpfully brought with him. It was an ankle boot, made of some form of leathery material, which seemed overly tight and wasn’t helped by the fact it had a small heel. “Least you can do it help us,” Ben didn’t bother turning back to the older man as he knelt before Joe, attempting to pull the boot on again.

And that’s how Rami Malek found his three cast mates moaning and panting at eachother, Joe pushed up against the outside of a trailer with the two Brits kneeling in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know the drill - SHOUT MY PRETTIES, SHOUTTT
> 
> Why don't you guys give this writing challenge a go? You don't have to be the greatest or even have written anything ever before, but as long as you have passion, you'll go far! Be ready to adapt and learn along the way and you'll be perfectly fine! And anyway, I really really really want to read some more stuff, so send it over to me on tumblr (bohrapbois) and I'll give it a read! I don't mind being a proof reader if you want me to be one!


End file.
